


In this Masquerade (Am I really lost ?)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School/College, Fun References Sprinkled Everywhere, Halloween Costumes, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Party, Underage Drinking, innuendos, polyamorous undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Halloween parties are always fun ! Sure, sometimes, they get a little messy, but... It's fine, right ?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 20





	In this Masquerade (Am I really lost ?)

It all started when Changbin’s brother came back in town.

* * *

_ Bambam god lockdown - October 23rd _

**babie** : hey guys johnny’s back in town

he’s throwing a party for halloween

youre invited

**uwu** : ayyye

**not baby** : costumes ? or not ???

**babie** : you dont HAVE to wear one but its more fun

**meow** : costumes are a great way to look hot 

**crispy** : what if you already look hot though ?

**shut it** : confident much ?

**crispy** : wasnt about me ;)

**meow** : aww thanks channie

**gorgeous** : bitch you thought, move over

**uwu** : roasted

**j.one** : like a rotisserie chicken

**crispy** : …

**j.one** : what ? im hungry

**meow** : i mean, spinning around a pole is definitely something i can do

**god** : i don’t even know what to say anymore

**not baby** : wouldn’t you have to have it up the ass though ?

**uwu** : i don’t think he’d complain about that either, innie

**god** : ANYWAYS

Bin keep going, i beg of you

IF ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING

**j.one** :  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

oops

D E L E T E

**gorgeous** : you done fucked up

**babie** : moving on

as i was saying, costumes not mandatory BUT masks are

johnny’s rule

**shut it** : i know what i’m wearing

**uwu** : you usually never dress up though ?

**shut it** : don’t make me repeat myself

**meow** : what time does it start ?

**babie** : like uhh 9 ?

**not baby** : im not sure my parents will let me :(

theyve been really fucking annoying lately

**gorgeous** : are they still fighting ?

**not baby** : yeah

**crispy** : sorry to hear that, baby

try to see if you can come but it’s alright if you can’t

**babie** : you can sleep over if that’d change their mind

you can all sleep over

just try to bring a change of clothes

**meow** : yep cause we wouldnt fit in yours

tinyyy

**babie** : shuddup

**uwu** : uwu

**shut it** : god fucking dammit, felix

**j.one** : i just realized it means we only have a week to get costumes

**crispy** : maybe you should have planned in advance, like i suggested

**gorgeous** : chan the beauty of the costume is in the last minute rush

or the face, in my case, but it doesn’t apply to any of you

**god** : hyunjin…

**gorgeous** : except you, of course <3333

**not baby** : whipped 

* * *

Jeongin arrived in front of Changbin’s house later than planned, as he had had to sneak past his parents. They had miraculously agreed to him going out but had been fighting when it was time for him to go. He didn’t like hearing them argue so he tried to wait until they were done, but it had only grown in intensity.

Now, though, he pushed the metal gate slightly, in order to enter the garden. He took his mask out of his backpack and slid it on his face, seeing as the college kids hanging out there had theirs on. He wasn’t in costume yet, he felt too embarrassed to walk around the streets like that.

As he walked closer to the house, he began to hear the pounding music from the inside. Eyes shooting up, he saw light coming from Changbin’s bedroom’s window which was cracked open slightly. He just needed to get up there first.

He came into the house, removing his shoes and storing them in a corner, amidst a sea of other pairs. Holding the strap of his backpack tighter, he made his way between bodies towards the stairs. He bumped into a chest and apologized, staring at the floor.

“Jeongin ?”

His eyes shot up, realizing he had hit the Joker. Well, not the Joker per say, but someone dressed as him. Eyes blinking, he registered that it was actually the host, Changbin’s older brother.

“Hey Johnny."

"Bin and his friends are in his room. Oh, and if you run into Ten, tell him to find me. He’s Harley.”

Jeongin gave him a sharp nod and went on his merry way. Johnny had been in college for a year now and he, for some reason, had a break for Halloween, hence why he organized this party. Him and Ten had been dating for a while, Jeongin liked them.

Climbing the stairs two by two, he had to step over a girl who had bread taped to each side of her face and a couple of ninja turtles. He hurried to the end of the corridor, gently knocking on the last door on the left.

“Who is it ?”

Changbin’s booming voice ringing from inside calmed his heart slightly and he pushed down the handle, coming in. He first noticed the two cuddling on the bed. Bambam, with his hair slicked back and blood covered chin looked nothing short of terrifying, and in his arms, a half-dressed Jisung with large horns in his hair. On his bare chest, countless black markings spread, reaching down into his red shorts. 

At the sight of his younger friend, Jisung’s face broke into a large smile.

“Hey Innie !”

He closed the door behind himself, surveying the rest of the room. A person with a simple mask of Chan’s face sat against the wall under the window. They also wore a large hoodie and sweatpants, so Jeongin wasn’t quite sure who it could be. Next to them, on the desk’s spinning chair was Minho. 

His costume could only be deemed as one of those slutty outfits, not that there was anything wrong with that. A shiny skintight black bodysuit emphasized his amazing shape, as well the corset wrapped around his waist. The idea of the outfit was given away by the lacy cat ears that sat on top of his head and the drawn-on nose and whiskers.

Finally, Changbin himself laid on the giant bean bag in the corner of the room. He wore a long cape with a huge hood currently pulled back. His face had been painted in a shade lighter than his skin, that had a slight grey tint to it, as if he were dead. A slight touch of eyeliner made him look more intimidating. Jeongin’s eyes slid to the scythe propped up against the wall by his side and nodded quietly.

“Your mask is cute."

"Oh, um thanks. You all look really cool. But, uh…”

His gaze drifted back to the person with the Chan mask, frowning slightly in confusion. The others burst out laughing, Minho’s hand extending to pull it off their face.

“Chan ? Why are you wearing a mask of yourself ? What are you even supposed to be ?”

Underneath the disguise, the older man had pronounced eyebags that Jeongin could only hope were fake, but he wouldn’t be able to tell.

“I’m insomnia." 

"Sounds… Fun.”

Bambam’s voice attracted Jeongin’s attention.

“What about you, Innie ?"

"Oh, I didn’t put it on yet, didn’t want to walk around like that. Let me just get it out.”

He slid his backpack off his shoulder, kneeling on the floor to dig out his costume. When his hand met the soft fabric, he pulled it out, bright orange spilling everywhere.

“Look away, I’m gonna change.”

"Or you could wait for Felix to come back from the bathroom ?"

Jeongin shook his head.

"No, I’m not going back out there on my own. Too many people.”

He turned his back to his friends, rolling off his pants. He could feel their gazes on him, making his cheeks heat up, and even heard a whistle. Quickly, he pulled on the legs, then arms of his onesie and zipped it up. When he was done, he finally turned around, pulling the hood on his head.

“Aw, you look so cute."

"A little foxy !”

He grabbed the front of the hood and tugged it further down, making it cover almost all of his face, as it was very large. He hid inside, shuffling against the wall. He felt himself get grabbed and moved to the side.

“Come here, you adorable child.”

He settled next to Changbin, whose arms quickly engulfed him.

“You’re the baby."

"True.”

Jeongin let his head rest on the older boy’s shoulder, relaxing slowly. His eyes roamed around the room, noticing the absence of two more people.

“Did Hyunjin and Seungmin not get here yet ?"

"Oh no, they did, Hyunjin just went to get something and Seungmin is god knows where.”

Minho responded, stretching out his arms up towards the ceiling like a cat.

“I don’t know, actually.”

Bambam’s answer made Jisung giggle, pressing himself further in the man’s arms. Jeongin wondered if any of them had drunk before he got here, considering the party had started over 45 minutes ago. Minho scratched his neck, allowing Jeongin to see the long pointy black nails he sported.

“What’s taking Felix so long ? He’s been in there for like half an hour."

"Yeah, I don’t know, he’s probably going to hit us with something fabulous, as always."

"Can’t wait to see that.”

* * *

Hyunjin made his way through the tightly packed crowd of the living room. He had been trying to reach his bag, that he had stupidly left with his shoes and only realized that when people had already arrived.

He swung his hips in time with the beat of the music, unable to resist the sweet melody. The wings of his costume kept being pushed around by people so he removed them, not wanting them to break. The hem of his long white dress flowed softly against his naked ankles as he padded through the room.

He had almost arrived at the entryway when he was stopped by a group of girls.

“Hey there, handsome.”

He froze, taken aback by the suddenness of the sentence. He blinked and looked behind him, but there was no one close by.

“No, we’re talking about you, little angel.”

“Do you need help ?”

The girls -Snow White, a nurse and a fairy- stepped forward, slowly surrounding him.

“Uh, no, I’m fine, I just want to grab my bag".

"Oh, well maybe we can help you find your bag ?”

The nurse trailed her fingers up his biceps, making him shiver and move away, right into Snow White’s arms. She wrapped one around his chest, caressing his pecs.

“So strong !”

Hyunjin jerked forward, breathing speeding up. He tried to push past them but wasn’t able to, given that the fairy was apparently buffer than him. The nurse reached out towards his face, taking a hold of his feathery mask.

“Let’s see who that is, huh ?”

They couldn’t really see his face due to the feathers that spread across his face, revealing only the top of his forehead, his nostrils and his mouth. He pulled back harshly, falling to the floor. The girls began laughing, crowding around him.

“So confused, this little boy."

"Pathetic.”

Tears came up to his eyes, blurring his vision. 

“Hey, what the hell ? Leave him alone !”

Hyunjin looked up to see an orangish triangular shape come into view, placing itself between him and the trio. He could see the girls flee back into the living room. He let himself fall back, laying his back on the ground.

“Hey, Jin, it’s okay now, they’re gone."

"Min ?”

He extended a hand to grab Seungmin’s, who pulled him up. He instantly wrapped his limbs around his younger friend, so thankful that he came to save him.

“What are you doing here ?"

"Just wanted to get my bag."

"Alright, let me go get it."

"No !”

Hyunjin’s grip on him tightened before he could make a move.

“Don’t leave me again."

"Okay, then let’s get it together.”

They walked to the pile of shoes and Hyunjin looked around in search of his bag. He located it further back, next to a person disguised as a wizard playing on their phone.

“Hey, Doyoung ?”

The man looked up at them curiously, smiling when he noticed who they were. He was one of Johnny’s close friends and they had met a few times at previous parties or hangouts.

“Hey guys. Are you okay ? You look…"

"He’s fine. Could you give me that bag next to you ?”

"Sure.”

He handed it over and, with a confused but polite nod, he went back to his phone. Hyunjin and Seungmin began making their way back into the living room, through the crowd -where Hyunjin held on to the other’s pizza costume tightly- and up the stairs. They reentered Changbin’s room, to see that Jeongin had arrived.

“Hey, there you are !”

Hyunjin gave him a weak smile before taking his mask and flinging it across the room, dropping his bag on the floor. Jisung shot up, noticing something was wrong, and cupped his face.

“Jin ?”

He wiped off the clear tracks on his face, erasing the proof of his tears. Hyunjin held onto him tightly, hiding his face in his hair. Chan shot a questioning look at Seungmin.

“There were girls harassing him. I barely arrived in time."

"Did you see what they look like ?”

Changbin asked, sitting up from his comfortable spot next to Jeongin. At Seungmin’s nod, he stood and walked to the door.

“I’m telling Johnny to kick them out. Come with me.”

He didn’t bother putting on his mask, striding towards the stairs, Seungmin hot on his heels. Jisung patted Hyunjin’s back softly, settling him next to the fox, who he immediately latched on to.

Changbin shot down the stairs, only stopping for an instant to locate his brother. He saw him going into the kitchen, so that’s where he went. Surely, Johnny was there, chatting with some friends in the peace of the room.

“Hey Bin. Wow, you looked pissed, what’s wrong ?”

Seungmin stayed at the door, his pizza too large to come facing forward.

“I need you to kick girls out."

"What ?"

"They tried to take advantage of Hyunjin."

"Who are they ?”

He stepped forward, a sheet ghost, a pirate and a sailor imitating him. Changbin turned towards Seungmin, who some of the people couldn’t retain a giggle at.

“First off, I’m a zombie pizza. Second off, it was three girls, a nurse, a fairy and a Snow White."

"Okay, we’ll find them. Lucas, Jaehyun, come with me please. And Lucas, remove your goddamn sheet, you didn’t even put eye holes in there !”

The ghost removed the white fabric from over him to reveal his pout, but it quickly turned into a smile when the pirate gave him his tricorn. Joker Johnny, Sailor Jaehyun and Pirate Ghost Lucas made their way into the living room. Thanks to their height, they managed to see the girls in question pretty quickly, asking Seungmin to confirm it was really them first.

Once he did, they walked over to them and talked for a little bit, before each of them grabbed one by the arm and dragged them out. After a few minutes, they came back to Changbin, assuring him they were gone. Seungmin thanked them, still leaning against the wall. The pirate inside the kitchen -Taeyong- called out to him.

“Hey, pizza boy. We’ll bring you some food up to make up for that." 

"Not one of my cousins, hopefully."

"I’ll do my best to avoid that.”

With a giggle, Seungmin waved goodbye as Changbin called him to go back up. He held a large bowl in his arms, as well as a pile of glasses. Seungmin swooped in to grab them before an accident happened.

“What’s that ?"

"A bowl of punch. There are like five, they won’t even notice this one’s gone. Plus I think we deserve it.”

They climbed back up to the older’s room, his glare discouraging anyone who would try to stop them. Seungmin opened the door for him and the party was closed off behind them.

“Hey, it’s done now. We brought some punch from downstairs."

"And one of Johnny’s friends said he would get us food soon."

"Thanks guys.”

Hyunjin said weakly, from his spot in Jeongin’s arms. Seungmin put down the glasses on the desk and looked around the room.

“Has Felix still not come out ?"

"No.”

Bambam stood up, walking to the door, fangs peeking out as he bit his lip.

“I’m gonna go get him.”

He closed the bedroom door and knocked on the bathroom’s, which was, conveniently, right beside it.

“Felix ? Did you die in there or something ?”

He heard a whine come from inside, which did nothing to appease his worries.

“Lix, are you okay ?"

"Yeah, I’m fine, I just…"

Bambam pressed his lips together.

"Yes ?"

"I don’t wanna come out…"

"Why not ? Did your makeup not turn out how you wanted ? That’s alright, Felix, you know.”

Felix’s voice came back muffled, almost as if he was hiding his face.

“No, that’s not it.”

“Then what is it ?”

Bambam huffed, getting slightly frustrated. He just wanted to spend some time with friends, one of them had been traumatised and the other hid in the bathroom. The sound of the lock brought him out of his thoughts as the door opened.

“Come in, please.”

He stepped inside the room and the door closed. He turned towards Felix, who had been hiding behind the panel. He wore a form fitting purple dress, flared from the knees down to the floor. As he tugged him out of the corner, he noticed the golden glow and the scaly patterns on the fabric.

“You look stunning, Lixie, what’s the problem ?”

Felix turned around to reveal the right side of his face. Or more precisely his hair. The right half of the locks was now a deep green, contrasting with the pinkish blonde of the other side.

“I look so stupid, look !"

"Oh, darling, no, you look beautiful."

"I don’t ! It was supposed to be blue, but it turned out green and I look dumb."

The oldest of the two could see the tears of distress filling Felix’s eyes.

"Hey, no, none of that. Are you done with your makeup or not ?"

"Just needed some eyeliner…”

Bambam hummed, looking towards the shelves next to the shower.

“Do you trust me, Felixie ?"

“Yes.”

"Good answer.”

* * *

Inside Changbin’s bedroom, the boys had begun drinking the punch to distract themselves. Minho had crawled in Chan’s lap, using his glass as there weren’t enough for all of them. The older of the two didn’t mind though, far from that. Minho’s soft hair tickled the exposed skin of his neck, making him shiver.

Seungmin and Changbin had installed themselves on the bed beside Jisung, who shivered from the lack of body heat. The host grabbed a blanket and threw it over him, covering his naked torso and legs.

“You dumbass, why would you only wear shorts ?"

Jisung whined.

“I thought it’d be fine if I stayed inside. Plus I look hot."

Changbin snorted, unimpressed.

"You look hot but you feel cold, that’s not the best way to go."

"I just need someone to warm me up.”

Seungmin smacked his leg, rolling over to lay next to him.

“Horny pants."

"He’s not even wearing pants !"

"Nooo, I want cuddles but one of my cuddle buddies has died in the bathroom and the other went to join him. Now I’m all alone in this cold and cruel world.”

Minho giggled, sipping some more punch while ignoring Chan’s protest.

“And here I thought Hyunjin was the drama queen."

"I don’t care if he takes that title as long as I’m the queen."

The angel answered, flicking his hair.

"Sounds about right.”

Jeongin giggled, bringing his own glass to his lips before settling his head back in Hyunjin’s neck. 

“Number one queen.”

The conversation died down a bit, all of them simply listening to the drowned out sounds of the party downstairs. After a bit, Chan spoke up, pulling his face away from Minho’s soft locks.

“Hey Seungmin, I’ve been wondering for the whole evening about what the concept of your outfit is."

The boy turned to look at him, deadpan.

"Zombie pizza."

"Yeah, no, I guessed that, but why ?"

Seungmin aahed and gestured to himself.

"Well… I had this pizza costume that I thought looked great, but I remembered it was a Halloween party so boom, zombie pizza."

"Makes sense.”

Hyunjin nodded in approbation whereas Minho sat up with a frown.

“No, it doesn’t.”

Chan pulled him back against his chest, hand covering his mouth to keep in any possible protest. He shushed him quietly. One simply didn’t question Seungmin’s reasoning. 

The buzz of Jeongin’s phone attracted his attention and he slipped it out of his pocket, checking what it came from.

_ Lix is precious - October 31st _

**god** has added you and 7 others

**god** : hey guys, i’m bringing Felix in in a couple minutes

he’s feeling bad about his appearance so please no bad comments, even for jokes

“Guys, check Bambam’s message.”

Hyunjin leaned over to read it from Jeongin’s phone while the others found theirs to comply. Jisung let out a small sad noise at the information. He didn’t like when any of them felt bad, but even more so with Felix. He was just too nice and kind, undeserving of any bad feelings coming his way.

“Poor Lixie.”

True to his words, it didn’t take long for Bambam to come back in. He held a small hand, dragging its owner behind him. The boys’ gazes roamed over Felix, taking in the shape of his body highlighted by the tight dress, the way it shimmered as he gripped Bambam’s hand, the soft blush overtaking his cheeks under the teal eyeshadow, his soft looking hair…

Hair that was now half lavender, half dark teal, instead of its previous faded pink.

“Woah, Lix, you look…"

"Amazing !"

"Really ?”

His blush deepened at the excited hollers and shouts from around the room. He hid behind Bambam more, who wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing him forward and pressing a kiss to his temple. His quiet voice sent shivers through Felix’s spine.

“See ? I told you to trust me, gorgeous."

"Thank you.”

Bambam reassured him it was no problem, sitting in Minho’s abandoned chair, pulling Felix on his lap. A glass was quickly filled and passed their way, which the younger downed pretty quickly.

He hoped some liquid courage would help him feel better and forget about his previous embarrassing situation. Thankfully, Bambam had made everything better, just like his group of friends always did. He hadn’t laughed at him, tried to take a picture or said a word about the incident to the others. Felix snuggled back against his warm chest, feeling at ease.

A while passed by with easy conversation, stupid jokes and giggles before someone knocked at the door. The closest to it being Jisung, he grunted and stood up, the blanket slipping off his shoulder. He pressed on the handle, revealing the black markings on his tan skin.

The man standing outside let out a small whistle, the large wings on his back fluttering from the air flow. The tall horns on his head shot straight up, mirroring Jisung’s.

“Not that I’m not enjoying it, but I’m not sure being naked is a costume in itself.”

Drunken laughs flooded the room as Jisung reddened. He carefully took the overflowing platter in his hands, carrying it to the desk.

“Is that bowl empty ? I’ll take it back down if it is. And fill it back up for you guys. But you have to eat first or you’ll literally die."

"What ?”

Jeongin piped up with a squeak.

“You’ll explode. That’s what happens. Lost my brother to that, dark shit."

"I think you’re the one that should lay off the alcohol, Yuta.”

Changbin giggled, face hooked on Seungmin’s shoulder as he watched his brother’s friend take hold of the empty bowl. After blowing a kiss to the group, he left with a large smile.

“He’s funny.”

Minho crawled out of Chan’s arms and further onto the floor, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s legs. The boy whined softly about his bodysuit being cold, quickly shushed by Jeongin nuzzling into his shoulder. 

The man grabbed one of the waffle sandwiches, pushing a falling cat ear back up with the back of his wrist. His action woke the others up, who passed them around until everyone was chewing to their heart’s content. Felix groaned softly at the taste, letting himself fall back against Bambam’s chest.

“Fuck, this is good."

"You’ll have to thank Kun for that, I saw him spend like half of his afternoon preparing food."

"Oh wow.”

Once they were done with their food and they got another bowl, Chan spoke up, scratching his neck.

“Guys ? Can we play spin the bottle ?"

"We’re not 12.” 

Bambam answered with the ghost of a smile. Chan continued, a small whiny tone in his voice.

“But I want kisses…”

Jisung cooed and lowered himself onto the older man’s lap, giggling at his flushed face. He bumped their noses together lovingly, piercing gaze stuck on Chan’s.

“Can I ?"

"Please.”

The almost desperate answer made the others laugh as the two pressed their mouths together. They kissed for a few minutes and when they parted, they noticed the other boys had slipped closer, forming a circle around them. Chan blushed harder and hid in Jisung’s naked shoulder, who placed a kiss on his hair.

Too whipped for the young man, they indeed started playing the classic high schooler game, lips meeting lips, innocently, more heatedly at times. In the end, they all had lipstick and fake blood smeared across the lower parts of their faces.

Around 2am, they began preparing themselves to sleep, removing makeup and costumes, changing into simple comfortable clothes, piling themselves up in the bed and two additional mattresses on the floor.

Changbin and Bambam framed Felix, reminding him with gentle pets that they were here. Seungmin had draped across Chan, himself wrapped around Minho, head pressed between his shoulder blades. Hyunjin and Jisung embraced one another tightly, Jeongin curled behind the tallest one, arm splayed over both of their bodies.

With the muted music still pounding downstairs, they slowly went to sleep together. 

And if they woke up and were found being touchy during the night, that was not anyone’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, I hope you enjoyed ! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment <3  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


End file.
